Gastrointestinal (GI) motility is a coordinated neuromuscular process that transports nutrients through the digestive system. C. Scarpignato, “Pharmacological Stimulation of Gastrointestinal Motility: Where We Are And Where Are We Going?” Dig. Dis., 15: 112 (1997). Impaired (i.e., slowed) motility of the gastrointestinal system, which can be involved in gastroesophageal reflux disease, gastroparesis (e.g., diabetic and postsurgical), irritable bowel syndrome and constipation, is one of the largest health care burdens of industrialized nations. S. D. Feighner et al., “Receptor for Motilin Identified in the Human Gastrointestinal System,” Science, 284: 2184-2188 (Jun. 25, 1999).
In view of the above, an effective, physiological way to stimulate motility of the gastrointestinal system is highly desirable.